


Jeux avec douleur

by Nastydenden (Satanicpinappledenden)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Begging, Collars, Established Relationship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Impact Play, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 00:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanicpinappledenden/pseuds/Nastydenden
Summary: Jeu-[zhœ]-plural jeux.-French.-"a game".Avec-[avɛk]-French.-"with"Douleur-[dulœʀ]-French-(physical) "pain"





	Jeux avec douleur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HunnieDae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnieDae/gifts).

> Uhh hi!! I tried to write, again!! I hope you like it!! Have fun!!  
This work is dedicated to HunnieDae simply because she motovated me to write some more!! Thanks!!

„I like pain.“ Changbins blood rushes in his veins like rivers as he speaks out the words that had been plaguing him for days. 

Felix takes a deep breath, puts down the dish towel and the now dry glass in his hands and turns around. Changbin stares up at him, expecting. They spoke about this kind of thing a lot, but never was he ready to admit to his maybe greatest, most shameful kink.

“That’s cool, wanna do something about it? What kinds of pain are we talking here?" Felix abandons the dishes fully now, in favor of sitting down on the opposing side of the table. He waits for Changbins answer patiently, head propped on his delicate hands, eyes staring right into the others. Changbin sputters, feels put on the spot.

“I don’t… I don’t really know? I’d love to try many things out. With you.” Felix didn’t seem surprised, nor appalled by his words. After all, they’ve tried all kinds of things since they had become official boyfriends months ago. Things that brought an embarrassing kind of flush to Changbins cheeks. He collected his thoughts.

“You love to be tied up. I'd like to try that, too? I might want to try impact play, like whips or paddles? I- I might know I’m into clamps… I'd like to be yours, too.” 

Speaking like this always flustered Changbin, but it was necessary to get what he truly wanted. Felix eyes are clouded over in thought, maybe honeyed fantasy.  
Felix says, as Felix way to often often does: “Sounds fun, I'm in.” This answer, albeit anticipated, sends shivers up Changbins spine.

They look for equipment the next day, trumped by the vast possibilities of the internet. Changbin hasn’t stopped blushing yet, but manages to point out all the things he'd like to have as Felix scrolls down.

There’s a birch rod, and a paddle that has “baby" carved into it and an undignified amount of nipple clamps. Changbin only wanted two, but Felix shook his head “trust me". He'd trust Felix with his life and then some, so he kept quiet. 

“Anything else you want while were at it?” Just as Felix said this, looking directly into Changbins eyes as if to give him a chance to confess more, he scrolls past a collar. The idea of being owned makes his heart flutter too much to keep quiet. 

“Collar" is all he can exclaim, breathless. Felix chuckle is dark, as if he had expected something like this. Just now Changbin realizes how much he had been missing out on, Felix's dominant streak finally clear to him. He chooses a simple, padded black collar made of leather, with an O ring in the front. Felix gently kisses his cheek, almost as if he wants to reward him for being so open. Changbins head is now filled with his actual reward to come, anyways.

“Thank you for trusting me like this, babe.” Felix voice is deep, so deep with precious promise, and Changbin can’t wait. He wanders off in order to do something, anything to distract him from the excitement, and Felix adds that leash he'd been eyeing to the items in their purchase. 

It was a week later that everything was finally, finally shipped and ready. They had spoken about it some more, and every time it became a bit easier for Changbin. Now, at last, he was kneeling on the carpet by their bed, anticipating. 

Felix had left the room some time ago, but time is timeless in this kind of headspace. He’s a good boy, so he waits, patient and naked and his knees start to hurt. He does not move, working through the burn slow breath after slow breath. 

The door opens, revealing Felix, most of the things they bought in hand. Changbin cant look him in the eyes, stares at the collar instead, not moving his head, only the eyes. He wants to be good so, so bad. Felix understands.

The toys are neatly placed besides the kneeling man who is still making an effort to stare down, keep position. Two fingers are hooked under his chin, and he looks up at Felix squatting in front of him, right into those soft, brown eyes. 

“What's the safe word, baby?” 

He blinks once, twice and then answers “Black widow, Sir" Felix still stares into his eyes, waiting for more. “A-and green for good, yellow for a deeper check and red for stop" 

The smile on the blonds face is approving, he lets go of Changbins chin and stands up, making him stare at his legs. “Good boy. Color?"

“Green, sir" He wanted to be good, so good, only for Felix. And that’s where the real fun begins.

First, Felix quickly ties his hands behind his back. Changbin knows the rope is red and hopes his skin will be, too. Felix presses a gentle kiss on the back of his neck, then he clasps the collar shut. Its tight, comforting, and somehow feels very final.

Yet another shiver runs down Changbins spine from where it was shut, he whimpers as his fists clench around the rope he had been made to hold, like an anchor to stay in reality just a little longer.

Felix takes the first set of clamps, connected by a silver chain, and secures them around Changbins perky nipples. First right, then left. It hurts, but the pain is sweet and Changbin cannot suppress a needy whine at it, half-hard cock twitching in interest. Changbin can barely form any coherent thought, only shapes and sensations and Felix. 

He does not question the second set of clamps in his head, and even if he had, he would’ve never voiced it. He is a good boy, after all.

“Open up." He obeys, tongue lolling out. Felix deploys the clamps on said tongue, neither on the center of it. One further on the left side, one on the right. The chain of these gets connected to the one coupling the other clamps. 

Every time Changbin tries to close his mouth, the chain would pull at the clamps on his nipples. More painful is only the sensation of his teeth putting pressure on those in his mouth. He tries it once, twice, hisses every time in discomfort, gives up, gives in. His tongue is dragged down by gravity, and saliva begins dripping down its tip. By now, Changbin is fully aroused, precome glistening on the pink head of his painfully aroused dick.

Felix swipes some off with his finger, puts it right on the swollen tip of Changbins tongue, who tries to get it back into his mouth by reflex, bites down on the black clamps, hisses pained, lets it loll out again. This time the amount of saliva is much bigger. 

Felix has seemingly had enough of the teasing, simply picks the other up and bends him over the bed. Changbins tongue is pressed against the rough fabric, but so are his nipples and his neglected dick. The fabric of the bed sheets smell like laundry detergent, and alot like Felix. Its his side, after all. The whine that rips from his throat is pitiful.

“Do you want your hole stuffed, baby?”  
“Please, yes please, Sir" Anything for Felix, he just wanted to be good for Felix.

“Pathetic.” Felix voice is so deep and rough, it makes Changbin release a high pitched moan. A little, low laugh. “And needy" 

Felix has already pressed something against Changbins entrance, nothing too big but not small either. He cant see it, but he can feel it must be a plug of some kind as it enters him slow, calculated. If he was coherent, he might've guessed what it was, but in this state he just hears the buzzing before the vibrations, the pleasure hit him. 

Sensations, so many of them, and Felix. 

His breath is ragged, coming out in short exhales. All he manages to get out is a weak “please", muffled by the fact his tongue was still unusable. The wet spot under his head grows steadily.

Felix pulls his head back by the longer strands of his hair, the chain on his tongue tugging on the clamps on his nipples, pupils dilated from the pleasure and the pain.

“Color?”  
After thinking for just a moment, he answers:  
“Green"

Felix pushes his head back down roughly, a cruel kind of grin obvious in his voice as he answers.  
“Shut up, then.” 

Another choked moan leaves Changbins lips with yet another surge of saliva dripping from his mouth. Shut up, be good. Be good. Its quiet except for the buzzing sound of the vibrator. If Changbin wasn’t so occupied with being still and being good, he would have noticed the ropes around his legs that now secure the device safely. 

Felix hand travels up from there, in the opposite direction of the shivers, up to where the collar was still secured. He tugs on it once, travels back down.  
“So good for me, such an obedient, pretty slut. Only for me, right, baby?” The second sentence came out almost like a threat, but Changbin keens at it as much as he did for the praise.

“Yes sir, Only for you, Sir.” 

“How about a game, baby? Every time you try and close your mouth, I'll put the vibrator a setting higher.” Felix might actually be the 666th reincarnation of Satan. The thought made Changbin moan, which made him pull his tongue back into his mouth. He bites down, winces, his eyes roll back at the pain, he hurries to let it loll back out, chin wet in spit. Felix says nothing, dials the vibrator higher. 

Changbin is shaking, and they haven’t even gotten to the main part yet. That’s where Felix was heading though, his body warmth disappearing for a moment before coming back closer than ever. 

There is something laying on his back now, and Felix whispers promises into his right ear, nails painfully digging down his Backbone, further down to rest on his ass. If his skin wasn’t already constantly in goosebumps, it would be breaking out now. He makes no noise or movement at the pain this time, it grounds him more than anything. Felix doesn’t seem to mind.

“How about we do ten for now, baby?” All Changbin can do is whimper a weak “yes", far too gone to beg for more.

“Count.” 

“Yes, sir"

The first strike comes immediately, but not as harsh as it could have been. It takes him by surprise, sharp pain rippling through his body until it lowers into a gentler thrum. 

“O-one.” He had almost forgotten. Almost.

The next one is much, much stronger, propelling him forward, against the bed. It makes him whimper, and his month closes again. He bites down, chokes, lets his tongue hang back out, only barely manages to whisper a “two" in between. Felix turns the vibrator higher, Hell never tasted sweeter.

The third, the fourth, the fifth have his eyes roll back into his skull. Felix has to dial the vibrator higher once again. The sixth makes him scream, the seventh whimper, moan, “more". The first tears start to fall at the ninth, his whole body flushed and burning in pain and pleasure. 

He has since resorted to begging, too far gone to really know for what. The last bout of pain he barely registers, but the hands soothing over the sore flesh feel like fire, spreading over his tingling body, making him sigh. Then, silence. Felix voice is gentle, warm as he cuts it short, breaking through the fuzz of Changbins mind.

“You did well, Baby. So, so well. Do you want a reward?”

Changbins eyes wont quite focus, but he nods, rapidly, “yes, yes, yes, please!”

Felix seemed to think for just a moment, then he worded his next question. He pulled Changbin by his hair again, giving him no choice but to look him directly into the eyes.

“What do you want, baby? How should we reward you for being such a good boy”

He didn’t know how to answer, instead he averted Felix piercing gaze, breathing still fast from the adrenaline. 

“Does baby want to be filled up? Stuffed full and fucked well until you cum?”

All he manages to produce in answer is a wrecked ‘please', further obscured by the clamps still in his mouth.

Felix undoes the ropes, all of them, flips Changbin around. He stretched in preparation, so all Felix needs to do is strip and reapply lube. He works quickly. Maybe he actually doesn’t, but it’s Changbin that has lost control over his own perception of time.

Felix enters him in one smooth stroke, one hand pinning Changbins over his head, stretching the smaller ones body over the mattress. His other hand is currently pressing Changbins bruising knees into his chest, right against the clamps, still in place.

Felix brown eyes stare into his directly, as if there was something amazing to find in there, and starts moving.  
Changbin isn’t quite sure if his mouth is currently screaming or moaning as pure, red hot pleasure cursing right aside the dull throb of pain from earlier. 

His body goes slack from pleasure, Felix lets go of his hands, instead putting the chain of the clamps into them. His hand is free now, he removes the clamps from Changbins tongue, puts three fingers in instead, deep.

“When you cum, I want you to pull the clamps off, baby.”

“Y-Yes, Sir" The thought alone makes him want to come for Felix so, so badly.

He wants to be good, but all attempt at rational thought are wiped away yet again as Felix picks up his pace, skin slapping against bruised skin. Changbin sobs, wails, whines, moans, for even begging is beyond him now. His toes curl, his back arches beautifully, his eyes threaten to close. Felix fucks him through it all, eyes still staring right into his own, no matter how often they roll back. 

He is on the edge of oblivion, though he never wants the feeling to stop, he rips the clamps off his chest, his body beginning to burn even hotter, white fire cursing though it in time with Felix still diligent thrusts. 

Someone is screaming, Changbin is not sure if its himself. It seems to be what tips Felix over the edge too, his groan deep and guttural. It sounds like paradise, and it’s the last thing Changbin really registers. Everything goes kind of white, and soft and fuzzy after that.

He comes back some time later, hair wet from a bath, the sheets he is laying on fresh. Felix is applying something to his throbbing behind, probably some sore cream to make it heal more smoothly.

“Ouch.” Is all he really has to say to this. Felix eyes crunch up into these adorable little half-moons of happiness, and he giggles his typical, deep giggle. 

“To believe that you were begging for more an hour ago…” Felix exits the room. The part of Changbin that is still kind of gone wants to beg him to stay, but the rational part is bigger, more alert already. He waits, hears the water turning on where Felix is probably cleaning the toys, then his hands.

“Anyways, how are you feeling?” With the question comes a glass of water which Changbin gratefully accepts, drinks. His throat does feel parched with all the salivating he had to do. Whole body prickling with satisfaction-it’s a really pleasant feeling- he answers. 

“Tired. Good tired. Can we sleep and then talk about this tomorrow?” He grabs the loose pair of sweatpants that had been put out for him, then cuddles into the bed. 

“Sure, whatever you need, darling" Felix gets into the bed with him immediately, but not before turning the lights off. He wraps around his back octopus-style, just like he always does. 

Changbins muscles relax, and its barely a minute before he’s gone, an absent murmur of ‘night, baby' is the last thing his head produces. Hes too far asleep to register the answer.

**Author's Note:**

> What a ride!! I hope you enjoyed it!! This is totally unbetaed so if it makes 0 sense and is full of mistakes, you know why... I hope you liked it regardless! If not, tell me why in the comments, please!  
Thank yall for reading!!


End file.
